maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FangRocksMySocks
Hi everyone out there!! I wanted to go ahead and make my page now for lack of better things to do like actually getting up off my butt and reading something, such as the Max Ride books. Anyways, I rally have no idea what this talk page is for so.....hmm, any ideas? Anyone? *crickets chirping* Well, crap. Ooh! I gots some things to talk about. Okay, here's what I thinkw e should do: pick a really random, out-of the-blue subject and just start talking about that at any given time. Like tacos or something. Hee, hee. And here's a couple of subjects to get us started: 1) We could talk about Max's really annoying, extremely confusing love triangle going on and try to figure out how James Patterson is gonna fix that one in just one more book. 2) Or we could talk about who should play the characters in teh Max Ride movie next year when it comes out because honestly, the producers aren't doing so well quite yet. 3) We could try and figure out what is going on inside Fang's head......oooooooo......that always got me stumped. I never could figure ot out. But hey, I'm open to new ideas people! 4) What ever happened to Celeste? 5) And where did Ella, Jeb,a nd Dr. Martinez go when the xplosion happened in Paris? 6) *gasps* I will not be happy if the Flock doesn't find Angel in Nevermore!!! Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions, just comment. 'Cause, I mean, these questions have been circling in my head for weks now and I;m dying to ahve them answered. One burning question: WHO IS MAX GONNA END UP WITH IN THE LAST CHAPTER?! It's driving me nuts. I mean, can't Max and Fang just get over it already? Come on Max, suck it up and get back together!!! Shadow Lyall 00:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Shadow Lyall DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?! Hi. Love your page! It's TOTALly aresome!!! Stay in school my friends. Misspower200 00:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I love your pages that you made! I know I said that already, but whatev. What did you mean by 'I need to put something on my talk page'? Oh, well. Stay in school my friends. (I sign my things with that. It's from something really funny on TV) Misspower200 20:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks for the confirmation! And no, I haven't forgotten about the contest. See you! Stay in school my friend. Misspower200 23:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Helllp!!! I had an idea for the entry, but it's kinda complicated. Call me when you can! I don't know your schedules. Stay in school, my friend. Misspower200 21:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Funness! Thanks for the happiness! Oh, and, yes, Passover is partly happy, partly not. But, anyhoozle. Hope you have fun! See ya soon! Stay in school my friend. Misspower200 17:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Replying For No Reason Hi! Oh, and about the picture...I was having a bad day ;-) Anyhoozle, I will see you soon! (CC is out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Stay (out) of school my friend. Hiya, Person! (This is a commercial, so just bear with moi) Are you down in the dumps? Do you have the blues? Well, do we have a remedy for you! Try.... Calling me! *Sigh* I am equally bored. (Back to the subject you probably want to talk about) Hooray! You finished the series! And, as you said, poor Peeta Bread.... Stay in school, my bored friend. Misspower200 19:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) S.O.S. (SAVE OUR.... I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING THAT STARTS WITH S...) I'm dying! Help! Oh, sorry, I forgot to add that I'm dying of BOREDOM. You need to help me! Before I lose my mind! (Going all Exposition Guy on ya) HELLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!! "HELLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!! I JUST LOST MY TOOTHBRUSH!!!!!" "Um, I don't think that's a crime." "Hey, you're right! HELLLP!!" Oh, boy. It really is fun to write some things that would be funny for him to say. Like what I just did up thar ^^^^^^^^^^ Anyhoooooooooooo, I'm bored. I think that's all we talk about. I know! I'll give you some Expostion Guy quotes! From real episodes, I might add. "HELLLP!!! My air conditioner is broken!" " (WG) You should call a repair man." "This isn't a repair shop. Sorry." Ooh, this one if funny, but I can't remember what he was freaking out about. "HELLLP!!! Someone's robbing ______________! Wait, is this the police station?" "No. This is your house. I'm your wife." "Oh, I thought you looked familiar. Where's the police station?" "Two blocks over!" "Oh, right. Thanks, sweetie. HELLLP!!!" I hope I just made your day! Enjoy! Stay in- you know what, I'm gonna stop doing that. WARNING: A Rambling Message Hi!!! Misspower200's Status: BORED. Yup. Anyhoozle, what're you doing? Being bored? I thought so. On another, more interesting sidenote, I just started a new book series! Again! But this one I find is a lot more exciting. I'm sorry, but it IS about WG, but I added another coolio character. And Miss Power comes back! Are you at least so-so interested? Well, if you are, I'll have to explain on the fffffffffffffffone or somethin. Thatnk you for your cooporation. Oh, P.S. I'm bored! HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!! Guess what?! Nothing. I'm bored. And I'm wasting space on your page. I'm sorry. Wow, I didn't know it was possible to sound monitone on a screen. Huh, go figure. Just thought I'd say a few words. Hopefully you'll reply with something a little more exciting. See ya! Misspower200 02:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) You Will Like This I just watched the video! You're welcome ;-) It was really good. I TOTALLY agreed with EVERYTHING she said. I mean, I agree that Dylan possesses major creepiness, and that Fang is really an aresome character. Oh, and the robot thing was good. We need to talk about this. (Quoting TJ) "See ya." Misspower200 16:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Gasps in Horror *gasps in horror* It's a picture from the new episode! Humph! It's the result of a Lexonite brooch. And the yellow thing is a whammer (Quoting: "You mean, pillow.") You know, a whammer? Never heard of it. Tsk, tsk. omg we are so alike (not to be creepy) but i like everything u do im just on this wiki to find things for a book report and saw that you interact with ansers on what everything is in the Maximum Ride books so bye!!! 20:32, May 5, 2013 (UTC)A girl named Amelia Ranking Hi, FangRocksMySocks! I changed you into a chat moderator, because your contributions look good. Please note by December 2013, if you don't edit again, I'll have to change you into a regular user again. Happy editing! Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you coming back? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC)